


Let’s fuck at the golden globes

by Anonymous



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, a brief moment of fingering, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em and Kelly attended the gloden globes, to mess with Kells, Em gets them a table together.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Let’s fuck at the golden globes

"Machine Gun Kelly is Also here, will this spoil the night for you, since you and him have an ongoing feud?" 

Eminem smirks a little at the paparazzi’s question. "Of course not, in fact I have no hard feelings against the kid anyway."

"You...don't?" The paparazzi women replies looking a little confused. "Nope." Em says, popping the P a little. 

Right now, Em was at a red carpet event for the golden globes. He was mainly here because Elton asked him to show up, since his movie rocket man was nominated. 

Also he was here because he heard the younger blonde rapper would be here. Em could have a chance to really teach the brat a lesson. 

"So What will you do if you run in to him?" 

Before Eminem could answer, he sees Kelly not too far from him, talking to one of the reporters. "Well let's fine out." He starts to make his way over to the younger man and the crowd with cameras follow him like vultures.

When he gets near the younger man, Colson is superised to see him. "The hell are you doing here-" Kelly is cut off from Em wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Hey!" The younger man shouts, but Em ignores him. 

"Here there Kells, just wanted to let you know while we're here that I feel no type of negativity towards you, so you don't have to worry about anything tonight kid." 

"What?" 

Em has to bite his tongue from smirking. "Since we’re here, let's call a truce for now." 

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact I was able to get a reserved table for us." The younger man looked like was about to choke on air and what's even greater is that he knows Kells can't refuse or it'll make him seem like a douche for not accepting a truce or apology from the rap god. 

"Um, you really shouldn't have." 

"It's not trouble at all, I can order as much food as you want cause you desperately look like you need a sandwich or something kid." 

The paparazzi laugh and Kells cheeks turn a little pink from embarrassment. The paparazzi then turn their attention to the younger rapper. 

"That's a very inserting outfit you’re wearing, very snowy in a way. Kelly was wearing a cream turtle neck, a white Fuax fur coat and white neakers. 

The turtle neck was a little cropped giving a peek of his stomach that Em actually wanted to bite and leave a hickey on, he wants to hear the little twink squeak in surprise from doing it. To complete the outfit, he has on a chain with a small but noticeable K charm attached to it and he has a crossed earring on. 

"Thank you, I felt snowy today." Kells says jokingly. "The sweater is also new and I wanted to wear it when I got here."

"I was definitely right." Em says. "You do dress good. Hey how about you give me a few pointers on how to dress and I'll give you some on rapping."

The crowd around them laughs and Em could tell that Colson is trying hard not to glare at him. The younger man gives a fake smile and says "sure." 

"Well looks like the show is going to start soon, we better get going."

Em actually starts to lead Kelly away from the crowd and when they're far enough, Colson glares at him. "What are you playing at, old man?"

"Just keeping you on your toes kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In thirty minutes the show started and two actors were up on stage announcing the first category. 

While that was happening, both Kells and Em were sitting at their shared table together watching what was happening on stage. 

Kells was eating a plate of mini quiche and had a flute of champagne, Marshall just has a tall Bloody Mary and was shaking tabasco sauce in it. 

"That's disgusting."

"It's a real man's drink princess." He says dismissively. He shakes the bottle a few more time and takes a sip. It was strong and leaves a satisfy burn in his throat.

Em drinks a lot more and he feels a good buzz to him. 

"Carful old man, you're heart might not be able to take such a strong drink." 

Em ignores him as he drinks more from his glass. He then scoots next to Kelly. "That pretty mouth is one of the most annoying things about you kid, sometimes I think you just need someone shove their cock down your throat to get you to shut up."

Kells almost spits out his drink and looks at the older man. "What the fuck?"

"You heard me, I would love to get my dick around your pretty lips and get you so fucked out in your mouth that you can barley speak." 

It satisfying to see the blonde speechless and not run his mouth like he always does. 

He sees Kells starting to get up so he can leave, but Em grabs his hand and sits him back down. He’s not going anywhere. 

"And if fucking your mouth doesn't work, can I always fuck your ass so hard till your too worn out to say anything." Em whispers to him and Kells let's out a small groan.

"You getting hard for me? You slut, how many times have thought about me fucking you kelly?"

"Shut up." Kelly grits and Em simply doesn't. "Do you Jack off to me like some love struck 17 year old? Just imagining the different ways I can put you up against the wall to fuck your tight looking ass?"

Marshall then reaches under the table puts his hand on the crouch of Kelly's pants. He's right, the younger rapper was starting to get hard. 

"Oh sweetheart, I can feel you starting to leak for me. You're just like the other groupies who always wanted to get fucked by me. In fact have you had other men fucking you too?"

Kelly bites his lip to keep from giving a whimper, but it still slips out anyway. "The way you dress is almost like your prettying yourself for any man that can easily get you in bed."

"Fuck o-off, I don't dress for anyone but myself." 

"Really? You were in one of my clubs two years ago and I can tell by the way you dressed, you were trying to get my attention. I remember, you were in a pink crop top, tight jeans with holes and I could of sworn I saw lip gloss on your lips."

Kells eyes started to get wide as he started to remember. 

"I saw you there and you saw me, when I didn't give you the attention you wanted, you looked like a heart broken teenage girl. You wore that whole girly outfit hoping it get me to fuck you."

Em Squeezes his erection a little and Kelly groans. "I'm not going to lie, I was thinking about going up to you on that day and dragging you into the bathroom. I would bend you over the sink and fuck you until you can't think straight."

Em then sneaks a hand across his stomach and gets his hand under his sweater a little. "I would fingered first, even sluts need to be prepared. I'd put three fingers in your tight hole and get it gaping for me and just so you scream for me, I also get my tongue in you, lick your little hole till it's all sloppy and dripping. I spit inside you too and you would absolutely love it, wouldn’t you, you little whore?”

At this point Kelly looked like he was about to cream his jeans. He pulls away from him and glares.

"You f-fucking ass." He gets up from the table and starts to walk away, but Em grabs his wrist before he could get far.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." With that Kells pulls away, then takes his jacket off to hang it on the chair. He then starts to walk away from the table again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the bathroom, Kells was washing his face from in the sink, trying to get the flustered look off of it.

"I’m finding a new table to sit at." He mumbles as he gets a piece of paper towel from the dispenser.

As he's doing that, that bathroom door opens, Kelly could see who it was from the mirror in front of him. The dirty old bastard followed him. 

"What now? Haven't you done enough-" 

Suddenly Em got quickly behind him and Kells was pushed down near the sink. "It's not a club bathroom, but this will do." Em whispers.

He starts to pull Kelly's pants down a little along with his underwear and gets two fingers between his asscheeks.

He feels Kelly's hole and it clenches at his touch. "I can do all those things I said I wanted to do, all you gotta do is say yes sweetheart." 

He prods at his hole and Kelly whimpers. 

"Come on Kelly, yes or no?"

Kelly glares at him from the mirror and pushes his ass back against the older man's fingers. "Just make it good and hurry up asshole, I don't want to miss when they announce best drama."

Em grins and pushes the tip of his finger in. 

"Whatever you say, Kelly."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a little short, but it just a one shot I idea I was thinking of. I love the concept of Em making Kells so embarrassed to the point where he might cum on himself


End file.
